


Afterwards.

by Melie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS up to 5x03. Dean gets an unexpected visitor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine except the writing.

**Title :** Afterwards.  
 **Author :** Mélie, a.k.a. [](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/)**gribouille**  
 **Fandom :** Supernatural  
 **Pairing :** Castiel/Dean  
 **Rating :** PG-15  
 **Spoilers :** Up to 5x03.

 

He does hate it when Castiel leaves him like that, in the middle of a sentence - he's not even sure if he's heard all of it ! Makes him feel like a tool. Especially after all the good time they've had.

So Dean is kind of annoyed when he gets to the motel. And kind of really surprised when Cas' suddenly appears behind him - damn it, he hasn't even had the time to unpack yet !

"I really should stop calling Bobby every time I move locations," he mumbles to himself. "Can't you leave the poor old man alone ? He needs his rest, you know."  
"He was not asleep."  
"What's so urgent ? You saw me what, two hours ago ? And I've been driving all that time, so make it quick."

Cas' is standing close to him. Way too close.

"Come on Cas', what did I tell you about personal sp..."

And yes, that's definitely a kiss, the angel's hands pressed against his cheek, pushing him back.

"What the f..."  
"Shut up, Dean."

Wait, that sounded a bit like a bad porn movie. But it's too late, Cas' is kissing him again. And he's kissing back.

It's not the first time he's getting undressed by a guy - not even if you don't count those dreams with Doctor Sexy. Sam doesn't know. 'Course, he's educated and all, so Dean is pretty sure he'd understand. Truth is, he'd probably understand too much. But Dean is not the coming out kind of guy, and to be honest, he's always preferred hot chicks to dudes anyway, so let's just say he never had the chance to spit it out, and luckily enough so far no angel or demon has done it for him.

But Castiel, now that's another thing. Sure, he's seen how the angel has been eyeing him pretty much since they met for the first time, and there's that whole "grabbed you tight and pulled you out of Hell" thing. And sure, Dean might have done some eyeing out of his own, too. Just didn't think the angel would ever have the guts to act on it.

And well, now he is acting on it.

"Hey, wait a minute there !"

Castiel suddenly stops what he is doing, looking slightly worried.

"Is something wrong, Dean ? Am I hurting you ?"  
"Let me catch my breath for one - driving for two hours, remember ? And two : I'm on top."

The angel smiles and pushes him - what probably passes for a light push for his kind, but it's enough to throw Dean on the bed.

"We'll see about that."

  
* * *  


Sleep with an angel : check. Again. Guess that doesn't happen to many humans. Or even to many vessels, as far as Dean knows.

Angels don't sleep after sex. In the case of Castiel, they stare at the ceiling and start to talk while you are wondering whether or not to stay on your side of the bed - and Dean decided for the later, for Castiel didn't seem like the cuddle-up type.

"You really did mean what you said. About your father. And mine."  
"Yes. Is that why you jumped on me like that ?"  
"Yes. Partly."  
"Oh, right, I see. So this is like, what, reward sex for making Castiel a happy angel ?"

Cas' turns his head towards him.

"This is not what I meant."  
"No," says Dean, shaking his head, "of course it isn't."

The angel starts staring at the ceiling again.

"We should do this again."

Dean chuckles.

"And who told you that I wanted to ?"  
"I know you do. I can read you."  
"Bet you can't tell what I'm thinking right now."  
"You are wondering how you should act around me from now on. You do not have to worry about this, Dean. This doesn't change anything."  
"I see, so you've decided to be one of these "sex doesn't mean anything" guys ?"

Castiel's eyes plunged into Dean look surprised, if not a bit hurt.

"Of course it does mean something Dean."

Dean smiles.

"Just kiddin'."

The human turns over and sighs.

"Well, now I know you don't sleep, but I do, so... 'night, Cas'."  
"Good night, Dean."

A few minutes pass, and then the covers start moving. Soon Castiel's arm is around Dean's waist.

"Is this okay ?"

Dean smiles.

"Yeah," he says, "I guess it is."

Crosspost from [my dreamwidth account](http://gribouille.dreamwidth.org/). You can comment either here or there.


End file.
